


Be-Ro Books And Flour Fights

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was typical of them to spend time like this together. Quality time, in a way. But more importantly spending time doing stupid things. Like baking cupcakes they didn’t need and making a mess they wouldn’t clean up with work left to do that definitely wouldn’t get finished at this rate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be-Ro Books And Flour Fights

It was typical of them to spend time like this together. Quality time, in a way. But more importantly spending time doing stupid things. Like baking cupcakes they didn’t need and making a mess they wouldn’t clean up with work left to do that _definitely_ wouldn’t get finished at this rate. And as much as Dan wanted to deny that he was enjoying himself, the idiots they were making out of each other wouldn’t let him say otherwise. His ribs seemed to ache with childish laughter and the little grin Gavin’s face appeared to permanently break into was worth it a million times over.

   “I don’t get this bloody recipe.” Gavin complained for the hundredth time, flicking through a Be-Ro cook book his Mum had given to him. Half of the pages were stuck together with icing sugar and flour from previous days like this, and Dan cringed and laughed discreetly every time Gavin yanked another page open and nonchalantly tried to ignore the paper ripping at odd corners.

One page he distinctly remembered. After all, the chocolate cake mix Dan had _accidently_ dropped on there and hidden before Gavin noticed was still smeared across the recipe for chocolate fudge cake. Apparently he hadn’t been that discreet with hiding the mess.

   “What’s that!” Gavin laughed, holding the cookbook in front of Dan and laughing at how distorted the recipe had become after the cake mix had soaked in.

   “I tried to wipe it off.” Dan couldn’t help the smirk that cut through his words. Days like this it was almost like they were children again.

   “You pleb. It’s a right state.” Gavin tried rubbing at the dried up mixture, but all that he achieved was having the paper split and fall away.

   “Give it here, B.”

Gavin gave in and passed the book to Dan, practically stuck to his side as he leaned over his shoulder to read the same page. Dan’s eyes skimmed over the text and he immediately rolled his eyes, earning a pinch on the ribs. “It’s not that difficult.” He mumbled, before adding: “You wanna mix and I’ll measure?”

Gavin grinned and nodded, not feeling the slightest bit guilty that this was always how it turned out - getting the easier bits to baking and most of all getting to taste the cake mix whenever he wanted.

Although, it always ended up making him an easy target for Dan to flick specks of flour across his face while he was measuring out. And that’s when the real mess started. The simple fact that Gavin was always willing to follow Dan pace-by-pace, and neither really caring what state the kitchen ended up in. Half the time they never even got round to switching on the oven, and as Gavin's fingers dipped into the flour they were using once again, Dan knew today they wouldn't get much done.

   “Stop it.”

   “Stop what?” Gavin asked, voice surprisingly casual as he took another pinch of flour in his hands and flicked it across Dan’s face, turning back to the book on his left and looking far too interested in the instructions.

Dan couldn’t stop the chuckle that left his lips, flicking around the spoon he’d been holding and gently digging the handle into Gavin’s side, laughter intensifying as Gavin near-squawked and jerked away.

   “What was that for?”

Dan didn’t reply, and looked at Gavin with a raised eyebrow and pointed to the flour lining his jaw and cheek.

   “You can only blame yourself, Dan. You need to be more caref-“

Gavin didn’t have time to finish his mocking, before Dan’s hands were prodding his sides and gently running up and down, laughing as Gavin let out a short giggle before wriggling away, not getting far as he backed into a corner of the counter. Dan wouldn’t let up, even as Gavin turned his back to him and swatted at his hands in jerky movements.

Dan stepped forward and pressed his front against Gavin’s back, head resting at the nape of his neck as he tried to pin him with one hand, the other reaching to the side and gathering a handful of flour, grasping it tight but still managing to drop a shower of it onto the work surface. Gavin’s eyes caught the movement of his arm, and he stepped back into Dan’s grip to try and push a distance between him and the counter. Dan’s laughter-laced voice filled the air, along with the occasional squeak from Gavin.

   “What’s the matter, B?”

   “Dan, get off!”

In a matter of seconds, Dan had dropped a lump of flour over the shorter Brit’s hair, dusting it grey and leaving Gavin to squint and curse under his breath as it fell into his face. Dan could barely keep himself upright from laughing after that, watching as Gavin ran his hands through messy locks and a cloud of flour seemed to erupt from his head.

   “You look so old.”

   “Get lost, you prick.” Gavin’s voice was tainted with a smile, finally managing to turn around as Dan tried to hold back chuckles. Gavin punched Dan playfully before wrapping his arms around the other in a hug and cheekily rubbing his hair on Dan’s shirt. The taller man gave a threatening prod in the ribs again, before returning the embrace and rocking Gavin side-to-side, hearing the other laugh into the material of his shirt.

   “Gav?”

   “Yeah, B?”

   “Are we actually gunna try and bake today?”

Gavin pulled back and grinned, pressing a kiss to Dan’s jaw fondly before the other leant forward, capturing his lips for a second.

   “Yeah, we can try at least.” Gavin mumbled against his lips.

In less than a second, Dan was pulled from his thoughts and the feel of Gavin pressed against him by a cloud of flour cascading from no where, flung across his cheek and catching in his dark hair.

He didn’t even get chance to see where Gavin had ran off to, near giggling with triumph and mischief and looked sadly at the array of bowls and spoons across the counter, another baking day gone wrong.

But as Gavin’s voice rang in his ears, _(“You fell right into that one!”)_ he found that his sympathy towards the forgotten ingredients ended abruptly, and dipped his hand into a mound of white powder again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/49968239792/be-ro-books-and-flour-fights


End file.
